The Confines Of Freedom
by SVUlover
Summary: Freedom. It isn't as simple as it seems. It may seem unbinding, and, well, free...but even freedom has it's parameters. Sometimes, you overuse freedom. And everything eventually has a consequence. Moliver/slight Loliver. Thanks to snickers3339.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story, so before moving on PAY ATTENTION! Before you read this, it'd be great if you went and read snickers3339's story 'Last Chance At Freedom.' This story I got from that story. I got this idea based on what would happen if that story weren't a one shot, and with Theresa's permission decided to write it. So I'd like to thank her very much for allowing me to write this. You rock, Theresa, and this is dedicated to you. **

**So, once you read that oneshot, you can continue. **

**Enjoy, review, all that stuff!  
**

**-Jen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything recognizable. And the italicized stuff in this chapter is from Theresa's story, 'Last Chance At Freedom', used with her permission. **

**NOTE: This is supposed to be short. It's a prologue.  
**

**

* * *

**Everything always happened to me. You may think that's a good thing, but it isn't. Sure, being a part of the family that's one in a million central can be good, I mean Hannah was a good thing...but other times, it absolutely sucks.

Like now.

Yesterday, I had stood on the dock, waving up at the big cruise ship upon which my two best friends were. Oliver Oken, and Lilly Truscott. Oops. It's Lilly Oken now.

Lilly Oken. The two names together are foreign, they don't roll like they should. They're simply two names wrongly put together, and also a slap in the face.

As the boat finally eventually pulled away from the dock, I turned and found my car, drove home to my depressingly empty apartment.

Earlier that day, decked out in a ocean blue, floor length, silk gown; my hair in perfect curls pinned on top of my head, and my hands clutched around a bouquet of some white and blue flowers I didn't know the name of, I stood in a tent set up on the beach to the side of a freaking out mess in a wedding dress.

That mess happened to be my best friend. Lilly. Who happened to be marrying Oliver, my other best friend. I should be happy for them. I should be happy for her. After her mother died two days before the wedding was originally going to take place, she was finally happy again.

I was happy for her. I smiled brightly, laughed with her, giggled with her. But I was in show business. I was skilled in putting on an act.

I wanted to be truly, honest to God happy for her, believe me I did! I hated myself for not being able too. She had been through so much, she deserved this. She deserved to be happy.

I shoved my hands in to the pockets of my sweater, it was windy on the dock. My fingers brushed the frayed edge of the piece of paper. I don't know why I carried it around with me. I knew what it said by heart.

_'Thank you for that last chance at freedom. I won't forget, ever.'_

But he would, though she would never. The memories of that night played over and over in her head, like a movie on a loop to repeat.

She could clearly remember her mouth forming the words, spoken as a reminder and a plea all at once. "_A lifelong commitment to one woman for the rest of your life."_ But he'd taken it differently.

He'd taken it as a way out, as a joy ride, as one last night of freedom before he was tied to Lilly for better or for worse, till death do they part.

As he'd kissed his way up and down my body, as our hips had slammed together over and over until we'd both reached the utmost pleasure...it all meant something different to each of us.

I sat in the chair, the white walls surrounding me, the clock's ticking seconds sounding loudly in my ear.

My fingers brushed the paper again. _'Thank you for that last chance at freedom. I won't forget, ever.'_ The words played in my head as I looked up at my doctor.

"Congratulations, Miley," She smiled brightly at me, "You're pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's another chapter, it's longer this time! Thank you all so, so much for the reviews favorites and alerts. Keep them coming, they keep me going!**

**Enjoy =)**

**-Jen  
**

**

* * *

**I sat in my car in the parking lot of the doctor's office, numb. On the passenger seat sat a folder of pamphlets given to me by my doctor about pregnancy, adoption, abortion, everything. When my reaction had been less then enthusiastic, she'd hastened to assure me what happened from here was my choice.

That'd been three hours ago.

I'd sat here since then, unable to move, for fear if I started driving I'd wind up in an accident. I'd sat here in my own little word, trying to figure out how this had happened, why this had happened, and what was going to happen now.

I jumped when I heard a tapping on the window, and looked up to see my doctor, doctor Jennings. I quickly turned on the car so I could put down the power window. "Yea?" I asked.

"Miley, are you ok? You've been out here since you left my office." She said worriedly.

"No." I stated. "I'm trying to figure out how this happened to me. This can't be happening, doctor. We used condoms." I told her. "I can't have his baby."

"Why not, Miley?" She asked gently. "And maybe one of the condoms broke."

"Because...we aren't together anymore." I lied. We had never been together.

"Miley, you should talk to him. Figure things out. You do have options." She said.

I nodded. "I will." I decided. "Thank you, doctor."I smiled, "Have a good night."

I put the car in to drive, and then pulled out of the parking lot, grabbing my phone, and making it call Oliver easily.

"Hey Miley," He answered easily, "'Sup?"

"Get out of work early and meet me at the park near the high school in ten minutes." I said without greeting or anything.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Just do it, Oliver!" I cried in to the phone, "It's important!" I yelled before hanging up, peeling in to the parking lot of the park. Putting the car in to park, and then turning it off and removing the key from the ignition, I got out of my car, a Mercedes, and locked it. Then, I began to pace.

A thousand thoughts ran without control through my head, and I was lost in my inner freaking out, so I didn't see Oliver arrive until he tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, turning to face him. "Oh. It's you. Come on." I said, and began walking in to the park.

He followed me to one of the trails, and then asked, "Are you going to tell me why I'm here, Miles?"

"Eventually." I managed to say, "Now shut up and walk."

Surprisingly, he listened to me, and all was silent for a few more minutes. Finally, I reached my destination: The fountain.

This is where I came when I needed to think straight, when I needed someone there who couldn't be there for my physically. My mom and I found this a month before she died, when we took the walks that she insisted on going on even at her sickest. On one of the trials for hiking in the park, it was a little stone patio with a fountain and benches. This is where I came to be close to her.

I sat on the bench, and Oliver sat beside me and was silent for a moment before saying, his voice the gentle tone I loved so much. "Miley...are you alright? What's going on, sweetie?"

My heart ached as he called me that. "No, Oliver." I said softly, looking up at him for the first time since he got here. "I'm not alright." I told him, the tears spilling over in streams.

Leaving me startled, he gently wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, my head resting against his chest. His hand gently rubbed my back, as he said gently, "Miles, what's wrong? Are you in trouble? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

A lot. Yes. What do you think, you idiot? I'm clearly not crying for nothing!

Though I really wanted to respond with those answers, I didn't. Instead, I said, "I-I'm not hurt, really. But yea...something's wrong. And yea, something happened...and we're kinda...both in trouble."

"What do you mean?" He asked, as I moved out of his embrace.

Before I could convince myself not to tell him, I quickly said, "I'm pregnant, Oliver."

He stared at me motionlessly for a moment, not even blinking, his face shocked. Then, he burst out laughing. "Good one Miley, that's great! You totally had me going there for a second!" He said between fits of loud laughter. But then he met my gaze and he stopped. "Wait...you...you aren't joking?"

Slowly I shook my head, and whispered, "No."

"But...but we used protection! We...we were safe! I thought you were on the pill!"He exclaimed, pacing a few feet.

"You never asked if I was on the pill!" I told him, "I've never been on the pill, Oliver! And condoms can break!"

"It can't be mine, Miley! We were careful!" He yelled with exasperation.

"It has to be yours, Oliver, because you're the only guy I've ever done anything with. So unless I'm the carrier of the next immaculate conception, it's yours!"

He sat on the bench, buried his head in his hands, and let out a long string of profanities. "God, Miley," He said with a somewhat whiny tone to his voice, "What have we done? That night was a mistake. It never should have happened."

"Well it did." I said quietly, forcing back more tears at his words.

"Well we need to take it back, Miley! My three month wedding anniversary is in _two weeks_! I'm married! To your best friend, if you don't remember!" He told me with a tone of voice implying he thought I was stupid.

Of course I remember, Oliver. That was the day I acted happy for twenty four hours. That was the day when I had to force myself not to object when the priest asked if anyone had any reasons why the two shouldn't be wed. I had reasons. Plenty of them, starting with you and Lilly are all wrong for each other, and ending with the most selfish one: I want you, so she shouldn't get you, and with the 'I liked you first' somewhere in the middle.

"Of course I remember, Oliver, I'm not STUPID!" I shouted at him, "But it isn't like we can take it back! What's done is done!"

He shoved a hand in his pocket. "Yes there is," He said, opening it, and pulling out a handful of green cash. He took my hand, pressed the money in to it, and closed my hand in to a fist. "Take this and go get an abortion. Get rid of that thing before it's illegal for you to. Have you told anyone else?"

I numbly shook my head, baffled at what he was asking me to do.

"Good. Don't. Take care of it, Miley. Take care of the...problem, and then everything will be ok again, and it'll be like nothing ever happened. Because it...it shouldn't have happened. Ever. If I could take it back, I would, and this is the next best thing and this has to be done. You can't have my kid. So get rid of it. Please." He demanded

"But I...I..." I whimpered, "I can't!"

"Why the fuck not, Miley?!" He roared, "You're twenty three, single, and that baby is a mistake! I don't give a _shit _about all your religion crap, that doesn't apply here! Just get rid of it and move on, you can have babies later in life with someone who actually _wants _to have them with you!" He yelled, not knowing how much he was cutting me, smacking me, though he didn't touch me at all...strike that, he was shaking me by the shoulders now.

"Take your hands off of me!" I snapped at him, and he did, baking away.

"Please, Miley, Please. I don't want that thing to exist, so get rid of it. I have a say. It's my kid too." He said. "Please."

"Fine." I whispered. "Fine I'll do it. You win."

He sighed with relief, and a smile lit his face. "Great! So get that done like, this week, and I'll see you at your dads for dinner on Friday!"

I nodded without saying anything, and he said, "Bye, Miles! Good luck!" He said, and then kissed my forehead as he walked by and away.

I numbly sat on the bench, and waited until he was out of sight, out of earshot, before I burst in to sobs, wishing I could put him out of mind.

I could almost hear what my mom and daddy used to tell me as a little girl when I'd done something bad, "_Remember, Miley Ray -- sins always come back to get you_."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated this story...sorry about that. But expect another one for this soon...I have the inspiration for it once again. I'm really really excited to hear what you guys have to say, so please please please leave a review once you're done! And than you SO much for the ones you all have already left. I appreciate them so much! You guys rock! **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think about the chapter AND what you thought about Miley Says Goodbye, Parts one and two! =) I can't believe it's almost over!!**

**Ok, I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

When I finally calmed down enough in order to be able to drive safely, I got in my car and drove the few blocks to my apartment. It was in a building right near the beach, the penthouse apartment. It was large, fancy, Hollywood glam. Something that fit the likes of Hannah Montana. When I'd first rented it, I'd loved it, now, it seemed so detached and too fancy.

I'd withdrawn Hannah from Hollywood when I turned eighteen. As I'd gotten older, my father didn't see the need to tour with me. Lilly and Oliver had their lives and each other, so Lola and Mike appeared less and less.

The prospect of touring the country and world all by lonesome in a tour bus had no appeal. I was tired of the act -- I just wanted to be Miley again. Just Miley, no strings attached, no double life.

I had enough money, in reality, to never work again, but I didn't want that. I worked Friday and Saturday nights at a club as live entertainment as a singer. No clothing removal or lap dances were involved.

I lived a quiet life now. It got lonely sometimes, being alone, but it was calm, quiet, and I was, for the most part, happy.

Entering my apartment, I placed my purse on the waiting table, and then locked the door behind me. Kicking off my shoes, I walked in to my living room. I'd bought the place fully furnished. It was too formal. I hated it.

I pulled the blanket I'd draped on the back of the couch down as I sat, so the knitted afghan from my grandma fell over me, and curled up as best I could, my hair falling in my eyes, as I sat in the everlasting silence and listened to the now pouring rain pounding on the windowpane. After a long period of nothing but staring out the window, I made good on my promise to Oliver.

I picked up my house phone and dialed 411 to get the number for Planned Parenthood.

_"Good evening, thank you for calling the Malibu division of Planned Parenthood, this is Marley speaking how can I help you?" _

When I tried to speak, I couldn't, my breath stuck in my throat. I couldn't form the words.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

"I-I-I...I'd like to schedule an abortion." I said, softly. "For tomorrow."

"_I'm sorry, ma'am, there is a law...you're required to come get the information then wait twenty four hours to think about it._"

"I'll sign a paper waiving the right. I need it done. Now."

There was a pause, then a sigh, _"The only appointment available is noon tomorrow._"

"Great I'll take it."

"_Can I get your name and phone number please?_"

"Miley, M-I-L-E-Y, Stewart." I said, then parroted off my cell phone number. I was off the phone a few moments later, and as soon as I was, I chucked it across the room. Cuddling in to the sofa again, I listened to the soothing yet depressing sound of the downpours ricocheting off the glass panes, the tears streaking down my face much like the drops of rain on my windows.

--

I woke the next morning to an aching back. Groaning, I pulled myself up. Sleeping on my couch? So not a good idea.

I checked the time, and realized I had to leave in the next five minutes in order to get to the clinic on time.

I quickly changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and ran a comb through my hair, then grabbed my purse, and left.

My stomach was churning as I drove, and I wasn't sure it was the morning sickness.

I passed the church I attended on the way there, and knew I was going to wind up there on the way home.

I walked in to the Planned Parenthood building, clutching my purse to my body. I felt like I was about to commit a sin. Then I grew even sicker when I realized I _was_.

Approaching the reception desk, I wrapped the sweater I wore tight around my body, and then spoke to the receptionist. "Hi I have an appointment at noon."

She looked at me, smiling reassuringly. "Your name?"

"Miley." I whispered.

She nodded, and attached a piece of paper to a clip board, and handed it to me along with a pen. "Could you please fill this out, then bring it back to me?"

I nodded and took it. It wasn't the lady I'd spoken to the previous day, the name plate said this girl's name was Carrie.

I progressed further in to the room, taking a seat on the first chair I saw.

As this was also a cheap clinic for those who couldn't afford a normal OBGYN, There were pregnant women here. Their stomachs varied in sizes, but one that got to me the most was a young couple. They couldn't be much older then me, and I was only twenty four.

The woman sat on her husbands lap (I could see the rings on her finger), a smile gracing her face. He was whispering to her, his hands protectively resting on her small but still there baby bump.

That's what I wanted.

I'd never get that. Oliver and I would never be like that. Oliver was with my best friend. The best friend I'd betrayed.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, fighting back the tears, I set to work filling out the paperwork. It asked the common info: name, date of birth, address, phone number, insurance info. It asked what I was here for, the options including needing just an OBGYN, getting screened for STDs or HIV, and abortion. Feeling sick, I checked off the last option, filled in that I was approximately thirteen weeks alone, handed it back as though if I had to hold it any longer, I'd explode.

She smiled at me, "Thank you. You can have a seat, the abortion technician will be with your shortly." As I walked back, I could feel the eyes on me. All the women there at the moment were pregnant. They wouldn't understand.

I wanted to scream at them, that this was against everything I believed in, that this isn't what I wanted, not at all. But I sat there silently, looking at my lap. I heard a women mutter 'disgusting' as I walked by when the lab coat clad woman finally called my name, her arms protectively resting over her balloon of a stomach, as though me being near her might cause her baby harm.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Stewart, I'm Deanna." The technician said once the door was closed, "Come right this way."

She brought me to a office, and had me sit down. "Before I move forward with the procedure, I'm required to have you read this paper work, and after I need you to sign the waivers." She said, handing me a packet of paper. I nodded and took it, she said she'd be back in a few minutes, and left.

I skimmed the information, my eyes taking in phrases like 'numb the cervix' and "tube inserted" and "suction out the fetus."

My stomach started churning at that last one, and I flipped to the waiver forms, initialing, dating, and then signing my name quickly, just as she came back, and smiled at me. "All set?" When I nodded, she took the papers, "Right this way."

I followed her to the procedure room, where I had to take of my pants and underwear, and got on the exam table, putting my feet in the stirrups, pulling the paper sheet over to cover me.

I shut my eyes as she washed her hands, snapped on rubber gloves, and prepared the numbing medication. ""I'm going to apply it now," She warned, and I felt as the needle was inserted. I didn't feel any numbing, considering what she was numbing wasn't on the outside of my body.

She waited for a few minutes, I kept my eyes shut but I could hear her preparing the machine that would suck my baby out of me. "Ok, Ms. Stewart, I'm going to do it now." She said.

I felt her lift the sheet up, but before she could put the hose in, I couldn't take it. "No!" I yelled, struggling to pull my feet from the stirrups, "No! I changed my mind! Don't! I want my baby!" She stopped, her quickly un-gloved hands on my shoulders.

"Ms Stewart, it's alright," She said, "Nothings done. Your baby is still fine. I promise. It's ok, you're ok."

She helped me out of the stirrups, and left, I pulled my underwear and pants on quickly, and grabbed my purse, shoved my feet in to my shoes, and then ran.

I ran out of the room, down the hall, through the waiting room, and out the door.

My stomach was revolting against me, and I leaned over the trash bin outside the building, and everything in my stomach expelled itself.

I was vaguely aware of someone removing my hair from my face, holding it back, and when I finally stopped dry heaving, I looked up to see the young woman of the couple I'd been wistfully watching earlier, her husband right beside her. She smiled at me, empathetical, letting go of my hair to untwist the cap off a new water bottle and offer it to me.

"Thanks." I whispered, voice hoarse, taking it, and taking a sip, swishing it around my mouth and spitting in to the trash, before actually swallowing some.

"Tissue?" She asked, her voice friendly.

Nodding, I took one, thanking her again, using it to wipe my eyes and blow my nose.

"There's a bathroom in that restaurant," She said, pointing to the one at the end of the building shared by Planned Parenthood, a laundromat in between the two. "Mine." She added, "Come on in, clean up."

Wondering why she was being so nice, I let her take my arm, and gently pull me to the building, her husband opening the door for us. "Right there," She pointed, and I entered it. It was nice, well kept, unlike most restaurant bathrooms.

I looked in the mirror, and cringed. I looked like shit.

I wet a paper towel, and used it to wash my face, then another one to dry it. Using the mini toothbrush and bottle of toothpaste I carried to brush my teeth, and then pulled out my foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow, and did my makeup. I didn't look that great still, but it was better then before.

Picking my purse up again, I left the room. The restaurant looked like a cozy diner, people sat at tables and at the counter eating delicious looking comfort food.

I saw the woman behind the counter, she noticed me and waved me over. "Have a seat," She said, and I sat on the stool, and she set a cup of something in front of me. "Coffee?" She asked, "It's decaff."

"Thanks," I told for what must have been the tenth time that day, adding cream and sugar, stirring it well I looked up at her. "Who are you?"I finally asked, her husband appearing at her side.

She laughed, "I'm Lindsey, Lindsey Louter. This is my husband, Taylor."

I smiled at them, reaching up to shake their hands. "Miley." I said, "Miley Stewart. Not that I'm not...appreciative or anything, but why are you being so...nice to me?"

"Because you look like you could use a friend. Because I know what it's like to be scared...alone." She said. I looked questioningly at her. "I'm twenty seven now," She explained, "Taylor and I got married three years ago. When I was twenty three, I found out I was pregnant. My parents are dead, I had no friends because I had just moved out from Tennessee. I was alone and scared. You...kind of reminded me of me." She said. "I know I wish I had had someone."

I nodded thoughtfully. "And that baby?" I asked, looking at her.

She smiled, and pointed to a picture on the wall behind her; of her, her husband, and a little girl. "My little Sophie."

I smiled. "And now your expecting again."

Taylor's hands slid in to place on Lindsey's stomach then, as he hugged her from behind.

Lindsey smiled and nodded, "I'm about four months along. You?"

The conversation reverting to me, I looked down at my coffee. "Thirteen weeks on Friday." I suddenly stood, "I have to go somewhere." I said, reaching in to my purse, "How much do I owe you for the coffee?"

"Nothing," Lindsey said. "My treat."

I pulled out three dollars anyway, took her hand, and pressed the bills in to it, "A tip then." I said. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," she said.

"Miley," Her husband said as I turned around, and I looked at him, "We're open Monday through Saturday...if we're not here then the employees can reach us. If you need anything." Lindsey nodded.

"Come back." She added, "I'm here if you wanna talk."

I nodded, smiled at them, said a soft, "Thank you," and left.

I got in my car and drove to the church.

Walking in to the beautiful building, I saw Sister Katherine at the same time she saw me.

"Miley, dear," She said, smiling, reaching out for my hand. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I said, smiling,"and how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Was there a reason you stopped by?"

I bit my lip, "Is Father Dan in?" I asked, and she nodded. "Let me get him for have a seat."

She disappeared, and I walked in to the Church, up to the front, sitting in the front pew, setting my purse beside me.

"Oh mom," I said softly, "Your little angel really messed up this time. And you can't be here to help me through it."

"Miley?" I heard the voice of the priest say.

"Father Dan," I said, standing up as he approached.

"I was shocked with Katherine told me you were here!" The elder man said, holding his hand out for mine, taking it, squeezing it gently. "I haven't talked to you in a few months!" He said, as we sat down. I crossed one leg over the other, and sighed. "You seem troubled, child. What's wrong?"

"I need...some sort of guidance." I said, tears spilling over early. "I really, really messed up, Father Dan. And...I'm lost and don't know what to do. But you'll think less of me once I tell you."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Miley. I won't think less of you. There's way to repent. Now tell me. I want to help you."

Struggling with how to say it, it took a few moments before I finally struggled out with, "I...I slept with my best friend's fiancee, a few months ago...now he's her husband." I finally said. "I betrayed her. And we were careful...but not careful enough I guess. I'm pregnant with his baby. And...I don't know what to do." I said in tears, embarrassed, ashamed.

"Dear child, of course you know what to do first and foremost," he said gently, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You must repent. Take responsibility for your actions. Admit to your friend what you did and apologize."

"I know I have to do that," I choked out, "But I don't know how. I can't just...break her heart. It'll destroy her!"

"It'll hurt more the longer you keep it from her. It'll hurt both of you more."

"I know." I softly whispered. "And...I don't know what to do about the baby."

"Did you tell this man you're pregnant?"

"Yes." I whispered. "He told me to get an abortion. Yelled it. But I can't Father, I can't. It's so wrong...it's so cruel. I love him or her already. But I can't keep the baby."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't give it what it deserves." I admitted.

"Miley look at me," He insisted, so I numbly lifted my head. "You, my child, are capable of giving a baby everything it deserves and more. You are a strong, loving, caring woman, Miley. You will be able to love it with all of your heart. That is what every child deserves. You do not need this man to raise your child. you can do it alone, and with the help of your family and the community."

"I have the money," I muttered. "But-"

"But nothing. You have everything you need, should you decide to keep your baby. Take control of your own life, Miley."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Father...for the advice, for your time," I said, "I have to get going.

"Be strong, Miley. The Lord will help you. He always forgives."

Reaching in to my purse, I pulled out my wallet. "Father Dan, I want to donate this money to the church," I said, handing him two hundred of the three hundred dollars, and handing it to him. Before he could say anything, I pressed it in to his hand, thanked him, said goodbye, and left.

Once in my car, the first thing I did was call my OBGYN and make an appointment for the following morning. The second was drive to the pier.

I walked to the end of it. It was not three PM, school had let out, and the pier was alight with break was almost here for the students, and they could taste it in the hot, Malibu, mid-May air.

When I reached the very end, I pulled the other one hundred that Oliver had given me out of my wallet, five crumpled twenty dollar bills.

I ripped each one in to tiny little pieces, impossible to put back together, and let them fall, fluttering in the soft wind down in to the deep water of the ocean. It was payoff money. Money he'd given me because he didn't have the balls to admit to his mistake to everyone and own up to it.

Because that's what I had been. A mistake.

Well I was getting a blessing from this mistake. Whether Oliver wanted it or not.

After watching the bits of green money float away in the waves, I walked back to my car, talking softly to myself.

"_Time to go make some major life plans." _


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! The link to the house is in my profile :) thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!**  
**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

* * *

The first thing I did when I got back to my apartment was go straight to my bathroom and take a shower. I felt disgusting, and I needed the soothing of the hot water to calm me down.

I spent about an hour in the shower, only getting out because I didn't want my skin to be permanently wrinkly. Walking from the bathroom in to my bedroom with a towel wrapped around me, I got there just in time for my phone to start ringing. Rushing to my nightstand, I grabbed the portable one, and pressed talk, putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles," My father's voice greeted me.

"Hey daddy," I said, "Hold on like a minute, ok?" I put the phone on the table, then quickly dried off and pulled undergarments, Soffee shorts, and a cami on, then picked the phone back up. "Sorry, back. What's up?"

As he spoke, I walked over to my vanity, and picked up my hairbrush, and began to pull it through my wet, waist length hair.

"Hi, sweetie. I know tomorrows only Thursday, but something came on Friday, so we're having dinner tomorrow instead. Will you be able to make it?" He asked.

It was somewhat of a tradition in the family...once a week, usually Friday, we'd all get together at either my father's house, or a restaurant and have dinner. By everyone, I meant Jackson and his wife, Sarah (yea, Sarah from high school. Who would have thought?), Lilly, Oliver, and myself. If I was seeing someone at the time, I'd bring them. I was the only one who was alone. My father had remarried when I was eighteen, a nice woman named Casey. With my new step mother, I had gained a step brother and step sister. Timmy was eighteen and Kara was sixteen. His girlfriend and her boyfriend came often too.

Casey was nice, but I considered her more a friend then a mother, but she was fine with that. Timmy and Kara were also nice. Kara's room was what my old room was, complete with back door Hannah closet. Every sixteen year old girl's dream.

"Yea, dad, that's fine. I'll be there." I said.

"Great! Say, are you ok, baby? You seem distracted." He asked. Why did he have to know me so well?

"I'm fine, daddy. Just tired." I lied. "What time tomorrow?"

"Five thirty...I have to go get Kara from the mall. I'll see you tomorrow, Mile."

"Ok...bye daddy, I love you." I said, relieved to be hanging up.

"I love you too sweetie, have a good night."

I hung up, and then looked at the clock. I had forty five minutes.

Lilly and Oliver, ironically, lived in the same building as me, on the third floor.

On Wednesdays, Lilly, a fifth grade teacher stayed after school hours for meetings. Oliver, who worked at my father's record company, the same one that had been Hannah's signers, didn't work on Wednesdays.

Grabbing only my keys, I didn't even bother putting on shoes, and I walked out of my apartment, and got in the elevator, wet hair and all.

Once on the third floor, I walked to their apartment and used the spare key Lilly had given me to let myself in.

"Oliver?" I called, "Where are you?"

His head stuck out of the kitchen door. "Come in?"

"I did, thanks. We need to talk. Now. So stop stuffing your face." I said. His whole body appeared.

Shirtless. _Of_ _course_.

"Did you take care of your problem?" He asked, after swallowing whatever he had been eating.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." I said. "I didn't do it, I couldn't do it, I'm not doing it." I told him, and his face twisted.

"Miley! You have to!"

"No, Oliver, I don't. It's my body, my baby. I don't have to get an abortion if I don't want to. And I don't. It's not right. This baby -- _our baby_ -- shouldn't have to _die _because you don't have the friggen balls to admit to what you did."

I saw his eyes flash, his muscles clenching as he formed his hands in to fists.

"Don't make me mad, Miley," He said, his voice dangerously low. "You better watch it or maybe I'll just do it myself."

My eyes widened as I got his message. He'd beat me to a pulp in order to kill my baby.

I backed up, arms wrapping protectively across my stomach, and I knew my face had twisted in to pained fear.

"What happened to you?" I whispered. "You used to love me. We used to be best friends. Now you're...threatening to b-beat me up?"

Before I knew it, his arms were around me, my head was against his chest. "I do love you, Miley, you are my best friend." He said, suddenly sweet as he pushed me away slightly, placing his hand on either side of my face. "But you know we can't do this, Miles," He said, "If you think I'm going to tell everyone then you are mistaken. And neither will you," He said, "You know what would happen? Lilly would be devastated...and it'd be all your fault. The right thing to do for everyone is to stop that baby's suffering -- a father who doesn't want it? You can't be a single mother Miley." He said softly, trying to sound caring. "Come on, babe," He said, and I winced. "Do it for me." His lips were then on mine, soft and slow, the act of his care a weak mask.

Though I wanted to moved closer and keep going, I tried to push him away, but he was persistent, and so I found no other option to lift my knee up in anger.

He let go of my instantly, groaning, hands clutching at his crotch in pain, "Fuck!" He hissed, "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That was for being an insensitive, heartless, controlling, _bastard_." I said in a sickly, false sweet voice. "You...you're sick! I can so be a single mother! I will love my baby, and I have the money to take care of my baby. I don't care if you don't want the baby, Oliver, I do. So for the first time in a while...I'm going to do something for me. I'm changing my life. Starting now. I don't care what you want done with this baby. Your opinion can go to hell...and take you with it." I said softly.

As I got in the elevator and stared straight ahead on the ride up to my apartment, I did nothing, made no sound.

I made it all the way to my apartment before I started to cry.

--

I woke up the next morning early, at seven. I had things to do before my doctor's appointment at noon.

The first thing I did was take a shower, shaving well I did so. After I finished, I stepped in to the steamy, hot room, in front of my fogged up mirror.

Running a hair brush through my hair to untangle it, I then quickly put it up in a messy bun, before moving out to my room. I stood before my full length mirror, letting the big, fluffy, terry cloth towel drop to the floor at my feet.

I put my hands against my still seemingly flat tummy, turning to the side. This way, could see a small baby bump protruding from between my hips, it'd clearly get bigger, much bigger, as I was only thirteen weeks along.

"Hey baby," I softly said, rubbing a hand in soft circles, "I guess it's just you and me. But we'll be ok. I love you so much already. I'll take good care of you...I promise." I said, softly smiling. "Mommy loves you."

After a moment, I picked up the towel again, drying off, as I walked over to my dresser and got out a bra and panties, putting those on, and then contemplated what to wear. I wasn't planning on coming home before going to my dad's for dinner.

I rifled through my stuff, before deciding on a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a hot pink halter tank top, adding a lightweight material white flowy, three quarter sleeve cardigan. I put on white flats, and then let my hair down, it had dried some in to waves.

Sitting at my vanity, in front of the mirror, I applied some foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow, then rubbed some lip gloss on. Pleased with how I looked, I grabbed my purse, and left my room, grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen, and left.

Once in my car, I called up the Realtor who had helped me find my apartment.

"Donna Carlyle." She answered, I called her cell phone.

"Hi, Donna, it's Miley Stewart." I greeted.

"Miley! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks, and you?"

"I'm well. Is there something you need help with?" She inquired.

"Actually, I'm looking to buy a house. I'm sick of this apartment, I want something more...homey."

"I can deffinetly help you with that. I'm actually available today if you aren't busy, and I have the perfect house to show you..."

"That's great!" I said, "How about 1:30?"

"That's perfect!" She said, then gave me the address.

After I hung up, I started my car and drove to my hair dresser, as I'd made an appointment the night before.

When I walked in, the salon was pretty empty, only one other person was there.

"Ah, the beautiful Miley!" John Paul said, his french accent strong, as he came around the desk, kissing both my cheeks.

"Hello, John Paul," I greeted, smiling, "How are you?"

"Wonder full, my dear, now come come come, have a seat!"

Once I had satin the chair, and he'd put the cape on me and gotten my hair wet, he inquired, "How much am I taking off?"

"I want it to be about halfway down my back," I said, "About six inches. And I want some side swept bangs."

He grinned through the mirror. "I make you even more gorgeous!"

It took him about an hour and a half, to cut off the seven or eight inches, add layers, and then give me bangs.

He then blow dried it, and flat ironed it.

When he turned me to face the mirror, I grinned, "I love it!"

New leaf. New look.

New me.

--

After paying, and leaving, I had just enough time to get to my appointment.

I'd called a OBGYN in the area, as the doctor to tell me I was pregnant was my normal doctor.

Once I'd gotten in her office, she shook my hand. "Hello, Miley, I'm Doctor Larson." She greeted, smiling widely at me. "Your doctor referred you to me, is that correct?"

"Yes," I nodded, "She already confirmed my pregnancy. I'm thirteen weeks."

"Ok then," Doctor Larson said, "Let's go right on to the ultrasound then, and see your baby."

I grinned, and followed her to another room.

She had me lay on the exam chair, pull my shirt up to under my chest line, and had me fold paper towels over the waistline of my pants to protect them, before, warning me about the temperature, squirting the blue gel on to my stomach.

I kept my eyes on the screen as she put the transducer to my stomach, and began moving it around.

After a moment, she stopped, and the screen cleared. There was my baby.

My eyes teared up.

It was tiny, and slightly resembled an alien, but it was my baby.

"And there's your baby," She smiled, freezing the screen a few times, and I heard a printer go off.

"I should be able to tell you the gender at your next appointment," She said. "In about a month." Keeping one hand holding the transducer, she put on her stethoscope with one hand, and pressed it over the gel to my tummy.

"Heartbeat sounds good and healthy," She smiled. "Would you like to hear it?"

Smiling, I nodded eagerly. She grabbed a different stethoscope, and handed it to me. I put it in my ears, and she pressed the circle to where her's had just been.

A steady beat filled my ears, and I grinned wider. So sure, so strong.

Smiling at me as I listened for a moment longer before handing it to her, the doctor froze a few more stills, then began to wipe the gel off.

"There's really nothing else to do," She said, "You can get prenatal vitamins at the reception desk when you make your next appointment. Make sure you eat healthy, and make sure you eat, no matter how sick you feel. Your baby eats whatever you eat, Miley, remember that. Gainign weight is normal when pregnant."

I sat up, pulling my shirt down, and fixing my cardigan, and she handed me a folder. "This is filled with info on the growing fetus, what to eat and what to avoid, and the title of the only pregnancy book I recommend. All the other ones are ridiculous and will tell you things that will frighten you that are nothing but small chances."

I nodded, thanking her as I took it. "Make an appointment with the receptionist for four weeks from now, and if you need me, call the office whenever."

I shook her hand, thanking her,smiling, and then she handed me a manila envelope. "The sonograms," She smiled, leading me to the waiting room door, "Have a good day, Miley."

--

After getting a quick lunch at a small cafe, I drove to the address Donna had given me. I saw her car as I pulled in to the driveway of a beautiful cheery yellow house. It felt homey already, and had an older feel to it. She waved as I got out, hugging me when we got to each other. "It's great to see you, Miley!"

"You too! This house is gorgeous!" I exclaimed.

It was on the big side, with a white staircase leading up to the second story main entrance, with a large front porch with a gazebo on the end. One side of the house had a octagonal shape, there were a lot of windows. It was in a neighborhood near my dad's, and right on the beach.

"Let's go inside," She grinned.

I followed her up the stairs and in to the beautiful house.

It entered in to a foyer, and past that, we entered a large living room with high ceilings and a beautiful fireplace. The house felt very open, as the living room turned in to the kitchen when you walked through an archway. The kitchen was beautiful, large, and up to date, with a sliding glass door that opened in to a back porch, which overlooked a grassy, fenced in yard, with a nice pool and hot tub.

There was a breakfast nook in the kitchen, and a formal dining room through another door. There was a half bath on this floor too, and then the stairs up to the top floor. In addition to the master suite, there was a office upstairs and three other bedrooms, all nicely sized, and open and bright.

She showed me back downstairs and then we went on to the porch off the kitchen, and down those stairs to the back yard. There was a patio with outdoor kitchen, and a sliding door to the basement. The basement was completely finished, with a built in bar, and the laundry room.

As I wondered through the open, bright house, I could clearly picture me entertaining family here, but more importantly, I could see me in one of the rooms upstairs, a nursery, in a rocking chair, singing my baby to sleep, nursing my baby. I could see me sitting on the floor of the living room, playing with my toddler.

I could see it, and I wanted it.

"I want this."I said to her. She grinned,

"I thought you would. This just went on the market today. You're the first to see it."

"Whatever the price is, I'll offer above it." I said, "I want this house."

--

Donna called my offer in to the owners, and they accepted straight away. They were available, so they met us at Donna's office with their Realtor, and we signed it right away.

I could move in the following week.

I completed everything a little later then planned though, and so I was rushing to my dads.

I saw everyone's cars out front, and I knew I'd be the last one there.

I fixed my makeup before I got out of my car, locking it up, and walking up to the porch, and in to the house. Everyone sat in the living room.

Dad and Casey, Jackson and a five month pregnant Sarah, Lilly and Oliver, Kara and Timmy. I guess their significant others couldn't show up tonight.

Dad stood up when I entered, coming over to hug me and kiss my forehead."Hi baby girl," He greeted.

"Hi daddy," I said, kissing his cheek and hugging him back, "I'm sorry I'm late! I was held up."

"Your hair looks nice." He said, noticing the difference right away.

Is smiled at him, hugging Casey now. "Thank you."

"Hey Miles," Jackson said, hugging me, "It's been a while."

He and Sarah had gone on vacation for two weeks.

"It has! How was the trip?" I asked, leaning down to hug my sister in law.

"It was awesome! The Caribbean was so beautiful!" Jackson exclaimed.

"You'll have to show me pictures," I said, hugging Lilly.

I felt dirty, like it was wrong for me to do so.

I'd betrayed her.

Her husband's baby was inside of me.

"You ok, Miley?" Lilly asked, as my body stiffened, as, like always, Oliver hugged me, kissing my cheek.

Keeping up appearances.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I continued on, hugging my step brother and step sister, and then dad had us get seated. I was in my usual spot, between Lilly and Jackson, across from Kara.

"I got champagne tonight," Casey said, "To celebrate Jackson and Sarah's homecoming, and of course, Lilly and Oliver's three month!" Dad opened the alcoholic drink, and began pouring it for everyone, skipping Sarah as she was pregnant and was having lemonade.

When he got to me, I stopped him. "Actually, dad, I'm going to pass too." I said. "I'll have lemonade too."

"Why?" He asked, giving me a weird look, "You ok?"

"Fine," I muttered.

Once everyone was seated and eating, Casey inquired how everyone was. Jackson and Sarah talked for a while about their trip, and Sarah about how the baby was doing. Lilly and Oliver both talked about work and Lilly mentioned something about starting to try for a baby.

I felt like even more of a betrayer after that.

Kara and Jimmy talked about school, and Casey was serving the apple pie she'd made before dad turned to me. "What about you, baby girl? Whats going on?"

We were gathered in the living room to have desert now, and I sat in a chair across from where my dad sat, Lilly next to him and Oliver next to her.

"Well, I actually have some news." I said, putting my glass of water down on the coffee table. "I bought a house today."

Everyone looked surprised. "Really? Where?" Jackson asked.

"A few blocks down from here. The yellow one on Crescent Boulevard." I said, shrugging.

"That's...very nice, sweetie. You must be excited." Dad said, suspicious. "Was there a specific reason?"

I shrugged. "I was just sick of my apartment. It to...Hannah-esque. It feels stuffy and to formal. And...well, actually because of my other news," I said, setting my plate of uneaten pie down on the table. I looked around at everyone slowly. My eyes connected with Oliver's for a brief moment, before I settle on my father again. "I'm thirteen weeks, uh, pregnant." I said.

Everyone was silent.

My father looked at me. "Are you serious?" He finally asked, putting his plate down too.

"Yes. I'm having a baby. I'm going to be a mother. And I was sick of that apartment anyways, but this just made me move quicker. I don't want to raise a baby in that place."

"Miley," Casey said, "You're twenty four!"

"And single," Jackson and Lilly said together.

"So?" I snapped.

"Watch your tone," My father warned, going on to snap, "Miley, who's the _father_?"

I saw Oliver glaring at me with warning. I swallowed, "I don't know." I said.

My father looked down at the floor, disappointment and disgust in his face. I saw Jackson shaking his head. "Wow, Miley." Jackson said with disgust.

Casey put a hand on my father's back, also looking disappointed.

"Miley Ray," My father said after a period of awkward silence, "That is a disgrace. _You're a disgrace_."

My eyes filled with tears. "I made a mistake-" I started, but he cute me off.

"Clearly!" He yelled loudly, "You made a big, stupid, disgusting mistake, and now your pregnant with some guys kid! You have no husband, you're just you, Miley! that baby won't have a family!"

"What, you don't think I can do this?" I shouted back, tears falling without my control, "You think I need a man to raise my baby? Well I don't! I'll show you, I'll show all of you!" I sobbed. "I'll do it all by myself!" I yelled, standing, grabbing my purse before turning to face him. "I've been so unhappy for so long dad. I've been so lost. I didn't know where I was going with my life and I was _ALONE_. Now I actually have a reason to keep going! I'm happy now, why is that so _wrong_?!" I sobbed. "My baby won't have a family?" I repeated what he said, "What are you saying?" I cried, backing towards the door.

"Are you...disowning me or something? I thought you'd all support me. I thought you'd all be happy for me," I whispered, "I'm sorry I thought my family would be happy for me. I'm sorry I thought my _father _loved me no matter what." I added, before turning on my heel, walking to my car, and driving away as fast as was legally allowed. I pulled in to the parking lot of the closest beach, and ran to sit in the sand, unable to drive anymore safety.

Sitting in the soft powdery sand, I placed my hands on my stomach again, softly whispering, "I guess it is just you and me, baby."


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long, long wait everyone! I've just been unable to write, whether it's writer's block or just not wanting to I don't really know. But here's this! Let me know if you're still reading? Thanks! Sorry again!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen  
**

* * *

I was alone for a while, before an arm was placed around my shoulder, and a body sat next to me on the beach.

"It's ok, Miley," Lilly's voice said gently, "You aren't alone."

I looked up at her, wiping at my tears. "Why are you here?" I whispered.

"Because," She said simply, "You're my best friend. My sister. We're family, Miley. I love you, and I want to help and support you. Your dad was just shocked, Miles. It's hard enough for him to accept that Jackson's going to be a father, and you're his little girl, Miley. None of us expected this to happen to you, and well it's a bit...unsettling," she finally decided with, "that you don't know who the father is...we're going to be there for you just the same."

"He called me a disgrace," I whispered. I knew I was. I was a huge disgrace. I was disgusting. And her being here comforting me...it just made it worse.

"He was mad at himself once you ran out. Jackson told him not to come after you, because you needed to cool off. He wants to meet you for breakfast tomorrow. To talk."

"I think I'm going to go home now," I said softly, standing up and brushing the sand off my pants. "Tell him to meet me at the diner...it's in Malibu...near Planned Parenthood. 9 AM." I said. "Please."

She stood too, nodding. "I will." She then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "It's going to be ok, Miley. I'm here for you, whatever you need. Me and Oliver."

Unable to take it, I said, "Lilly I..." I paused.

Moments passed.

"Yes?" She inquired, as we let go of each other.

I slowly shook my head. "Just...thanks." She smiled and nodded.

"Always."

We both walked to our cars, hers going in the direction of my dad's house, but I didn't go home. Instead, I drove to the cemetery.

I walked through the stones, familiar with my path though I hadn't been there in a while.

When I reached the right one, I was pleased to see the flowers were still fresh, it was still clean.

He hadn't abandoned her.

"Hey momma," I said softly, slowly sinking to the lush grass in front of the stone. I traced my finger over the engraving on the cool, heart shaped granite.

_'RIP  
Susan Stewart  
1964-2002  
Beloved wife, mother, and daughter_

_"Even though it's different now, you're still here somehow, my heart won't let you go, but there's one thing I know...I miss you."  
_

_Forever loved, never forgotten, forever in our hearts._'

"It's been a while," I said, laying on the grass on my back, looking up at the blue cloudy sky. "Are you disappointed in me?" I softly asked her. "I know you are. But I don't blame I'll make this right mom. I will. I just...need time. You'd still support me though, right? I know you would. You were just like that." I said softly.

I didn't know why I had come here.

"I'm sorry, mom." I finally whispered, figuring out why.

It was so much easier to apologize to the dead mother I'd disgraced, then to apologize to the alive best friend I'd betrayed.

The next morning I was woken unpleasantly to morning sickness. I didn't get it all the time, but when I did, it was bad. I spent about a half hour sitting in front of my toilet, before I was able to get in the shower and get ready.

Feeling to sick to my stomach to wear anything nicer then sweats and a cami with a cardigan, I left my hair down wet, then grabbed my purse on the way out.

I made the drive to Loutner's Diner perhaps quicker then I'd have liked, a few minutes late, and walked in. My stomach churned as the smell of food hit my stomach, but I walked to wear my father waited in a booth. I smiled and nodded at Lindsey as I walked by, as she stood right behind the counter, taking a man's order.

My father rose as I got there, and hugged me. "Thank you for coming," He said, kissing my forehead, "sit, please."

I sat across from him, putting my purse beside me, and looked at him.

"Miley," He said, sighing, and reaching for the hands I put on the table. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I was just...shocked. You're my little girl, Miley. Your brother's married and his wife is expecting...now my baby is having a baby?"

"You have your new daughter." I mumbled, looking down.

"Miley Ray," He said, "You are my only daughter. I love Kara, but...she has a father, sweetie. And it's not me. I never held her as a baby. I never rocked her to sleep or taught her to walk. I never did for her what I did for you. She will never, ever replace you. You're my little girl, my pride and joy, my own flesh and blood."

I looked at the table, crying. "It hasn't felt like that."

He got up, walking around the table to sit in the booth with me, hugging me. "Is that what you meant yesterday? When you said that you've been alone and unhappy?"

I nodded, my head resting against his shoulder. "You have Casey and Kara and Jimmy, Jackson has Sarah, Lilly and Oliver have each other. I'm alone. And since I stopped singing, it's just like...I don't know what to do with my life, daddy! I've been so lost and scared and...empty." I said. "I didn't plan this." I whispered, gesturing to my stomach. "I didn't go out and sleep with some guy so I could have a baby. But...it's a blessing for me." I shrugged. "Maybe it's what was meant to happen. This is my answer. I need a reason to keep going, and it was given to me. It'd mean a lot to me if you'd support me with this."

"Of course," He promised. "I - _We'll_ be there for you every step of the way. But I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"I want you to see a therapist." He said.

"Dad," I sighed, "I don't want to pay hundreds of dollars for some stranger to tell me how I feel."

"You aren't going to, I am, and you need help Miley. Please?"

Groaning, I resigned, "Fine. But I won't like it."

He chuckled at my stubbornness, and wrapped his arms around me again, kissing the top of my head. "I love you Miley. Always remember that, baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy." I said softly, hugging him back.

A few minutes later, he'd returned to his seat across from me, and Lindsey came up. "Good morning," She smiled, "What can I get you two?"

"Um...I'll just have coffee, decaf," I said, folding up the menu.

"Miley, you gotta eat," Dad said.

Sighing, I said, "Fine. I'll have plain scrambled eggs. But I can't promise I'll be able to keep them down."

Lindsey laughed. "Understood. And you, sir?"

Dad ordered some omelet thing, and then Lindsey disappeared.

"You know her?" Dad asked.

I shrugged, "I met her and her husband at the doctor's office. They helped me out the other day."

He nodded, and was silent for a moment, then his Blackberry buzzed, and he looked at it, typing something out before putting it down.

"I want to talk to you about something else," Dad finally said.

"What's up?" I asked, stirring the coffee Lindsey had just brought.

"That place you work at now," He started, and I groaned. He was always on me about my job. "I don't like it, you know that. It's dangerous, Miley! You work at a club, and you're a young, gorgeous w-w-woman," He stuttered over woman and I laughed. Dads. "It's dangerous, and I don't like you working there. And especially now. You're pregnant, you shouldn't be out so late at night, on your feet for hours, over exerting yourself. At a dangerous job, nonetheless."

"I understand your fears dad, and your concerns, I do," I told him. "But I need a job."

"I know. But...I'm getting older, Miley. Sooner or later, I won't be able to run the record company." He said.

I looked at him. "Yea? Aren't you going to promote like Oliver or someone?"

"Miley...the whole reason it was started was because of you. Rightfully...Stewart Productions...is yours. And I want to pass it on to you one day, when I'm ready to fully step down. I want you to work for me. Well, not for me...with me. I want you to be my vice president, until such time I turn it all over to you."

"Dad..." I said. "I can't do that. I've never worked there. You have employees who have worked for you for years."

"They aren't my child." He said. "You've been in the business for years, Miley. Rightfully, the company is yours. It wouldn't exist if it weren't for you. If my employees have a problem with my business decisions, they can find other employment. Miley," He said, when I went to protest, "Please. Don't argue with me. Just take the job. It'll make me rest easier, knowing you're safe, and...it's what your momma wanted, Miley." He said softly. "She was there that first year. She said she saw you owning the place one day. Let me help you, sweetie."

I sighed, looking at the table. I did hate my job. It was unsafe, long hours, and tiring.

"Fine," I said softly. He smiled widely at me, as Lindsey put our plates down in front of us, said enjoy, and walked away.

"Great!" he said. "I'll start paying you Monday and you can start six months after the baby's born."

"Daddy!" I said. "No! I'll give them at the club my two week notice, an start after that."

"Fine. But I only want you working two days a week. Your mom had hard pregnancies, and a few miscarriages. She had to take it easy. I don't know if you take after her but I don't want you to take the risk. I dot want you to have to go through that." He said seriously.

After swallowing the bite of n eggs, I said, "Really? You and momma never told us that before."

"Your mom didn't like to think about it. It really hurt her. After she had Jackson, when he was about a year old, we decided we wanted another. We wanted to try to have a daughter to complete our family." He said, smiling, though looking sad. "She got pregnant fairly easily but had a miscarriage. After a few months we tried again and she had another one. She had five miscarriages and we were told it's unlikely she'd ever be able to hold a pregnancy again." He said. I'd never heard about this ever before. "Your mother was crushed. Each and ever time she miscarried it was like another part of her had died. When she found out she'd never get pregnant she was destroyed. It was two years later when she had the stomach flu really bad so I took her to the doctors. We were told she was pregnant, in the third month. Four months later, in November, you were born." he smiled, looking at me. "Two months early. You were so tiny. You were our little miracle."

"Why are you telling me this now?" I whispered.

"Because, Miley," He said, "I want you to know how much w wanted you. How much we love you. How much I love you. That's why I am like I am. That's why I reacted like I did and why I bug you about your job. I love you so much and...if anything happened to you...I don't know what I'd do, baby."

Teary eyed, I smiled at him. "I love you, too, daddy."

"whenever you start thinking like you did before, always remember that." he told me. "Okay, baby girl? I'll always be here for you. Always. You can tell me anything."

I nodded. "ok, daddy. I'll remember that."

I wanted to tell him. I did. But I couldn't. Fathers never want to hear that their daughter slept with anyone, let alone a man about to marry someone else. Lilly was like my father's second daughter. He'd never forgive me. He'd disown me.

We finished eating and talked for a while longer, and then he said he had to get to the studio. I stood with him an he hugged me tightly. "I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, daddy." I said quietly.

"Let us know when you're moving and everything. We want to help you and you can't be doing too much work like that. And I'm going to find you someone to talk to."

I nodded. "Ok. I'll talk To you later, dad."

I stood with him, hugging and kissing his cheek. As he left, I sat down again, and sighed.

"Father?" Lindsey questioned, sitting in the seat my dad had vaccated.

I nodded. "Yea. I told him and my family about the baby last night and...well, they kind of freaked out. He asked me to get breakfast to apologize, and so he could get me to quit my job and take over the family recording company."

"Recording company?"

I nodded, "The one Hannah Montana used to work for."

"Seriously? Wow...you're his daughter?"

I nodded. "Yea. I...well you'll probably thing I'm insane but I'll wing it. When I was in middle school, I told my dad I wanted to be a singer. But I wanted a normal life too. He'd always had the company, and he traveled a lot. After my mom died, when I told him what I wanted to do, we moved out to Cali permanently. Hannah Montana was born. By day I was brunette school girl Miley Stewart, and by night and weekend and summer tour, I was blond rocker Hannah with the help of a wig."

"Wow." Was all Lindsey said. "Sounds like a hectic life."

I shrugged. "It was. But it was what I wanted. I guess. I'm done with that life now. On to this one."

She nodded. "I like you, Miley." Lindsey stated. "You're very...I don't know. I just...like you."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lindsey. And thank you for your held the other day. I appreciate it. And I like you I move in to my new house, you should come over. We should hang out."

She smiled, and nodded. She pulled out her order pad and pen, and scribbled down her number. "I have to get back to work, but call me sometime. I don't know about you, but I could use a girls day out."

I nodded. "Me too. oh, the bill-"

"He already paid." Lindsey smiled. "See ya, Miley."

I smiled and waved, and then headed out to my car to head to the furniture store to shop for the new house. As I walked through the store picking out new furniture for the living room, dining room, offices, my bedroom, and the guest bedrooms, plus everything else; then went to the kitchen supply store and bought stuff for that, then a bath store to buy all new bath decor, I thought maybe this would be ok. Things were going perfectly.

But then I remembered I was carrying my best friend's husband's baby, and I had to swallow back the tears as I signed the bill.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...I don't know if anyone's even still reading this, but I have a new chapter! I hope someone's still reading, cause I'm getting into this story again. Let me know?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Jen**

**

* * *

**

That same night, Friday, I was sitting in my living room, watching a Lifetime Movie, and reading a pregnancy book, when my intercom buzzed. I pushed the talk button and said, "Yes?"

"Ms Stewart, your brother is here." The voice of the doorman, Jack said.

I sighed, and leaned over to the side table, and pushed the button again. "Alright, Jack, send him up."

Two minutes later, my doorbell rang, and I pulled myself off of the couch, and into the foyer to answer it. I opened the door to see Jackson there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." I said softly. "Wanna come in?" I stood back, and he stepped in, me shutting the door after him. "Want anything?"

He shook his head, and I lead him to the living room, sitting down where I'd been before. I picked up the book, and marked the page, placing it on the coffee table. He sat stiffly beside me, staring at it.

"You're really doing this then?" He asked softly, pointing at the pregnancy book.

"Yes, Jackson. I'm really doing this. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby."

He sighed, and opened his mouth as though he were gonna say something, then closed it. He repeated that a few times, before saying, "Why?"

"Why not?" I countered.

"You're only twenty four." He said.

"So is Sara." I countered.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "But Sara is...married! and she...she's..."

"She's what?" I snapped, "I'm twenty four, Jackson, and I want to do this, so too bad if you don't agree with it!" I yelled.

"She's not my baby sister." He finished softly.

My hard gaze softened, and I moved closer to him. "Jackson," I said softly. "When we were teenagers, me dating and stuff never bothered you."

"It did," He corrected, "I just never let on." He admitted. "Miley...I just keep remembering when we were little, living in Tennessee. Before Mom died, before we moved here, before Hannah...when you were all little an innocent. I miss how happy you were back then. I know I don't always seem like the best, most caring big brother, but...you're my baby sister. I hate the fact that instead of being four, happy, smiling, innocent and whole, now you're twenty-four...and miserable."

I sighed, and turned on the couch so I was facing him. "Jackson, look. You are the best big brother. We are how we are, and I wouldn't change that for the world. But...I'm not four and innocent and happy. I've lived and seen the troubles of the world, I've lived a lot and...sometimes, I regret ever moving here." I admitted softly. "But this is my life. It has been for the past how many years?"

"How long have you been so miserable?" He asked.

"Jackson, I really don't want to talk about that. It's been a while, but what matters now is that I can actually see another side." I said. "I know that you think me having a baby right now is stupid, and a disgrace...but knowing that I'm going to have a baby is making me so much happier already. I know that there's nothing I've ever wanted more than this baby, and that I can do this."

After a stretched out moment of silence, he looked up at me. "I know you can do it too. I guess just the fact that my baby sister was telling me she was pregnant got to me. I'm sorry, Miley, about what I said. I will be here for you, always. I'll be that baby's favorite uncle." He said.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder as he hugged me back tightly.

After a moment, I laughed again, saying, "Well I'd hope so, since you'll be the baby's _only _uncle."

"Well the baby will probably call Oliver uncle." he pointed out.

My happiness flew out of me right then.

I'd never be able to be happy, with this hanging over me.

xOxOxOx

After Jackson left to go home to Sarah, I sat back down on my couch, and opened the book again. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard my door open, someone walk in, and then the door shut and lock, the chain sliding in to place.

"Hello?" I called out, even though I knew who it was. Only someone who lived in the building could get in without the door man calling up to me.

Sure enough, Oliver walked in, sliding the key that him and Lilly had into the pocket of his jeans.

"Get out." I ordered right away.

He didn't though, coming over to me. He grabbed the book, easily sliding it from my hands, and glanced at the title before rolling his eyes, tossing it aside.

He sat on the edge of the couch right in front of me, our bodies pressed together as he cupped my face in his hands. His forehead pushed against mine, his warm breath enveloping me, making it hard to think. I hate him. I hate how he can do this to me.

"Why are you doing this, Miley?" He whispered, moving so he was straddling me.

"Get off of me!" I said weakly, trying to push him off, but then he kissed me, and my defenses shattered more.

He kissed me like never before, so intensely that I was gasping for breath when he finally moved his lips off of mine. "There's still time to make this right," He breathed out, one hand now sliding under my tank top. "Time to get rid of the unfortunate problem in your stomach, time to save this."

"Get off of me and leave me alone!" I shouted when he brought that up again, even smacking him across the face.

He got off of me, swearing as he sat beside me. Before he could go on, I said, "I swear, Oliver, if you don't stop this I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what, Miley?" He laughed. "What?"

"I'll tell Lilly! I'll go to her, and tell her everything!" I shouted. "I swear I will!"

He looked at me intensely for a moment, before he shook his head, smirking. "No you won't." He whispered. "And you know why? Because you know that when you do, she'll hate you. You want to go on for the rest of your life like that, Miley? With your best friend hating you? Because she'll never forgive you for this. You won't have her, me, and do you think your dad and brother will support you being the other woman, and knowing about the wife? You think anyone will want you after that?" I said. "You're to gutless."

"I am not." I whispered. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the foyer, opening my front door.

"Go then. Do it right now. I dare you, go do it." He challenged.

For what seemed like an hour but was really only half of a minute. I stood there, staring from him, to the open door, willing myself to make good on my promise. Willing myself to go to the elevator, go to Lilly downstairs, and tell her everything.

But I proved him right once again, when instead of stepping forward, I took a few steps back, and said nothing but weakly whisper, "Just get out, Oliver."

I didn't have to look up to see the triumphant look on his face, I could hear it as he said, "Told you so. See ya, Miles." He said, and once the door clicked shut, I shut the deadbolt, lock, and chain, and stood against it, sinking to the floor in sobs.

Part of me wondered why I had ever even told Oliver the baby was his. There was no doubt about it, it was his, with one hundred percent certainty...but why in hell had I gone and told him? Why hadn't I just let it go, raised it myself with my family's help - like I was going to be doing anyways - and kept it to myself.

Had I thought, for even one second, that he'd leave her to be with me? Had I thought that he'd confess he wanted me for a wife instead, and that we'd live happily ever after: him, me, and out sweet baby. Had I considered letting him do that to my best friend in the world, my sister.

I thought about it, and though I wanted nothing more to say no, I sickly realized something.

Yes.

Yes, I had.


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter in a semi-timely update! YAY! Hope you guys like. Review and let me know. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen**

**

* * *

**

The next few days passed slowly but quickly at the same time. I began to pack my clothes and the other things I planned to take, but that wasn't much. I'd bought all new furniture and other things, wanting to leave behind this place. I was selling it with everything. It was Wednesday, I was moving to my new house on Saturday. It was being painted Thursday, and after I finished at my doctor's appointment, I had to meet the painters to finalize the colors.

I was sitting in my OBGYN's office, waiting for her to come back.

She arrived a minute later, and as she sat said, "Ok, Miley, from the sonogram stills the technician took, it looks like you're about fourteen weeks along." My new OBGYN, Doctor King, said, smiling at me. I had switched (again) to one that would be closer to my new house.

I nodded, expecting that. For the first time since the last sonogram, I was truly grinning, wanting to see the pictures, bouncing in my seat.

"Did the technician offer to tell you the genders?" She asked pleasantly.

"No!" I said, "Do you know?"

"Yes, I can tell with about 90% accuracy. I will be able to say for sure next month, but I'm pretty positive." She smiled.

I was about to shout for her to tell me, when something registered in my mind.

"Wait..." I whispered. "Did you say genders? As in...plural?"

Doctor King looked surprised. "Yes...you didn't know?"

"No...Doctor Larson never said anything..." I said. "How many is plural?" I choked out.

"You're having twins, Miley." Doctor King said, smiling.

I sat there, frozen and staring at her. "But on the ultrasound from doctor Larson," I said when I finally found my voice, "There's only one baby."

She took the pictures from the folder she had, and held them out to me. "Well here, there's two," She said gently. "It's highly possible that they were in a position that they couldn't both be seen at your last ultrasound." She said.

I took the sonograms in my hand, and looked down at them. She was right. You could clearly see two different babies in these photos.

"At first when I saw you I thought you couldn't possibly be only fourteen weeks like you said on the phone. You looked more pregnant," She said, but I wasn't insulted. I thought I was bigger than fourteen weeks too. "And I was right. You're only fourteen weeks. There's just two babies in there."

I stared at the sonogram for a while. Twins. Two babies at once. Two babies to feed, two babies to change, to babies to bathe, two babies crying.

"Miley I know it's a shock," She said gently after a while.

I looked up at her, tears running down my face. "I thought I could do this. I told everyone I could raise a baby myself because I thought I could. But two?" I whispered.

"Miley, if your family was going to support you with one baby, they'll support you with two. You won't be alone." She said gently. "It is twice the work, but think of what else you'll get double of."

I listened to her, and thought. Not only twice the work...but double the love. Double the laughs. Double the joy. Double all of the good stuff.

I thought harder. Dad and Jackson, and Lilly as well promised they'd be there for me. I wouldn't be alone. I could do this.

Wiping at my eyes, I asked, "What are they?"

She smiled, and motioned me forward again. "This one here," She said pointing to the form of the small baby, "Is a boy," She said, smiling, "And I'm not one hundred percent sure, because it hard to tell with girls at this stage, but I'm about ninety five percent sure it's a little girl."

"One of each?" I said softly, and she nodded.

I was happy with that. I would have been fine with either gender, but I knew deep down I'd wanted a daughter, a little girl. Now I'd get both.

After making an appointment for three weeks later, and being given a bunch of papers on what to expect, what to do and not to do, and other stuff, I proceeded to my new house.

When I walked in, there were men from the company I'd gotten to paint the house everywhere. the house was bright and open, all the windows and doors letting light in, all the walls white with primer. In each room, a three foot square space of one wall was painted in the color I'd chosen with the help of an interior decorator, so I could walk through and confirm before they were all painted.

I greeted the boss in the foyer and he walked me through. I still liked all of the colors, and I left the house thirty minutes later, getting into my car. I wanted my father to be first to know, and I wanted to ask him something important.

Dad was home, as I knew he would be when I saw his car in the driveway as I pulled up and parked. I walked up to the porch, and went into the house. Dad sat on the couch, Casey right beside him, head resting on his shoulder. Kara sat at the table, laptop in front of her, and Timmy was raiding the fridge. School had just gotten out.

As I entered, they all looked over. Dad smiled, "Hey Miles," He greeted, getting up to come hug me, kiss my forehead, and pry my purse away from me.

"Dad," I said, as I sat down on the couch in the spot he'd vacated, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid, and I can carry my own purse."

"Well I'm you're father, so live with it," He said.

"How are you, Miley?" Casey asked, putting an arm around my shoulder, giving me a side hug.

"I just finished approving the paint colors at the house, and before that I was at the doctors." I said. "I know what I'm having, I'm going to tell everyone at dinner tonight," I said, as we were having our big group dinner tonight since tomorrow and Friday would be spent packing all my stuff, and Saturday would be spent moving me. "But I came because I wanted to talk to you, daddy."

He nodded, "Ok." He said, "Wanna go sit outside?"

I nodded, and got up. "Sure."

I followed him out to the part of beach that was on his property, and we both sat on a small bench out there. I let my head fall to my father's shoulder for a moment, as I watched the waves crashing to the shore.

"So what's up?" He asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

I moved so I could look at him, and reached into my purse, which I'd brought with me, pulling out the folder from doctor King. I opened it, and pulled out the sonogram she'd given me.

"This is the sonogram I had done today." I told him. He leaned in closer, eager to see his grandchildren, though he didn't know about the plural. "This is his head," I said, pointing to my son's head, "And his arm, and little hand, and his other arm and hand, and there's his little feet."

He took a moment to take in what I'd said, and then he grinned, "A grandson?" He said, "Congratulations, baby girl!" He said, taking the picture from me. "Gosh, a grandson. A grand daughter and a grandson." He said, for Sara and Jackson were having a girl. He looked closer at the picture, then said, "Gee Miley it looks like he has two heads."

Smiling a little, I shook my head. "No," I said, "He doesn't have two heads...that's his sister's head. And arms, hands, and feet," I said, pointing. "I'm having twins, daddy."

My father sat there, the sonogram in his hands, staring down at the picture. "T-twins?" He said after a while.

"A boy and a girl," I nodded. A few minutes passed of only silence, until I pleaded, "Please say something."

After a moment, he said, "I'm sorry, Miles...it's just that...I had a hard enough time grasping the fact that you were pregnant. Now you're telling me you're going to have two."

"I was freaking out at first too," I admitted. "But...they're my babies, daddy." I shrugged as he looked at me, putting my hands on my slight baby bump. I knew I was bigger then I should be.

After a moment, he let out a sigh, and suddenly put an arm around me, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him as well, as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I know, baby girl. They're my grand babies, and I have every belief that you will be the best mom in the world. But I still can't get over it...you're having kids. It seems like just yesterday you were running around in your diaper." He said softly. I didn't say anything for a while, only holding on to my father tightly. After a moment, he asked, "You ok?"

"I just wanna know that you'll be there for me." I whispered.

He gently pushed me away, so he could look at me, each of his hands gently on either side of my face, preventing me from looking away. "Miley, I will be there for you no matter what. Always. Even what you don't want me there, I will be. You're my daughter. You're my little girl."

Tearing up now, I smiled, hugging him tightly again. He held me against him, comforting me until I was ok again, just like always.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, daddy." I said, wiping the last remnants of tears away from my face. "I know what I want to name them already."

"And you want my opinion?" He guessed.

I shrugged. "More like...permission."

"Permission for what?" He asked, confused.

"I want to name them Liam and Zoey." I told him. "Liam Robert and Zoey Susan." He was quiet for what seemed like forever. "Daddy?" I asked quietly. When he turned to me there were tears in his eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry, I'll change them-"

He cut me off, pulling me into a tight hug. "No, baby. I'm...I'm touched. And I know your momma would be too. I know she is, up in heaven. I'd be honored."

He and I sat out there for another ten minutes, before going inside together to help Casey with dinner. Two hours passed, and I talked and joked with my father, step mother, and step siblings. It was as though everything was normal again. Everything was easy, and fine, and nothing was wrong.

But then, Oliver and Lilly walked in. My eyes connected with his, and all at once, the carefree easy feeling I had flew out the window.

It wasn't easy. Nothing was fine. Everything was wrong.

Except for my babies. No matter how I got them, no matter what it was causing me now, I could never regret or be bitter towards them.

Even though they were only three months gestated, Liam and Zoey were the only thing keeping me going.


	8. Chapter 7

**What's this? An update two days later! Even I'm shocked haha. It's a bit shorter than normal, but it had to be ended there. This chapter will open up something big that plays an important part of the story. Uncovers the past a little bit. I hope you guys like it =) **

**You can also look at my profile to see (under the banners section) the banner the wonderful Lindsey made for me for this story, and (under the links section) pictures of some of the rooms in Miley's house. (They're gorgeous =) if i do say so myself...even if I didn't make the rooms.)**

**Review and let me know what you all think! Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen**

**

* * *

**

"Gosh, Miley, this house is so beautiful!" Lilly exclaimed as she walked in right behind me, holding a box in her hands. Sarah was right behind her, empty handed besides her purse because of her being five months pregnant. It was finally move in day, bright and early at nine in the morning. My dad, Casey, Kara, Timmy, Jackson, and Oliver were all out at mine and Lilly's cars, bringing in the things from my apartment that I'd brought. Mostly just my entire closet, and personal things like photos.

"It really is!" Sarah agreed. "Are the appliances solar powered?"

Lilly and I looked at each other. "Same old Sarah." We laughed. She smiled, and shrugged.

"Where do you want these, Miles?" Jackson asked, walking in with a stack of boxes. Sarah almost swooned, as Jackson was wearing a wife beater, and evidently had muscles.

"Oh, just put them up in my closet. Up the stairs, my room is the third door on the right." I requested. As my father and Oliver entered, I directed them up the stairs to follow Jackson, as well as my step mother and siblings when they entered.

Then, the delivery truck from Crate and Barrel, and then Ikea pulled up. As they brought in boxes of stuff I directed them on where to put it, and where to place the assembled furniture. More trucks from the different places I bought everything from showed up throughout the day, and I spent most of my time directing the delivery people.

By eight that night, everything was set up. Plates in the cabinets, pictures on the walls and other surfaces. My clothes were in my new amazing walk in closet, sheets on the beds (I had two guest rooms set up). My office was set up, the downstairs den was set up, and all the outdoor furniture was set up out there. Everything in its place.

As I walked through the house, collecting trash on my way down to have my first mean in my new home with my family, I smiled. This felt more right. Being in the wide, bright open space. Knowing that this was my home. This is where I'd bring my babies home to. This is where my little Zoey and Liam would run, and play. It's where I'd teach them to walk, talk, and potty train them. It would be filled with their photographs, their drawings and artwork. It'd be filled with their tears and sorrows, but also their laughter and joy, and all of our memories. This wasn't only my home, but it was my Liam and Zoey's home.

It was our home.

I paused in the hall upstairs, throwing the trash in the bin under the table with a phone on it, and sat in the chair beside it, pulling my shirt up to under my chest. I rested my hands, splayed out, over my rounded baby bump.

I still had to tell everyone about the twins, I'd decided not to at dinner and to do it here instead, intending on doing it tonight.

"Hey babies," I whispered into the air, "I love you so much..."

I stopped, pulling my shirt down as I heard someone on the stairs, and seconds later Oliver came into view. "Your dad sent me to get you. Food's here." He said.

"Ok." I said quietly. I got up and tried to pass him to get to the stairs, but he stopped me, and before I knew it I was trapped, the wall pressed to my back, and his body pressed to my front.

I gulped as his breath spilled over me, as he whispered. "You think you're so damn good, with your big fancy house, don't you? Think that you're proving something to everyone?"

"Get away from me," I hissed.

"You aren't better than me," He whispered, "Not by a long shot, you bitch."

"You won't do this to me anymore. I'm done." I whispered.

"You say that now. But I'll be here. Wednesday. Like always. And you'll cave, just like always." He whispered. "Because all you are is a needy little whore that's always been in love with me, and will do anything. Even if it means being the mistress."

"No. I'm done, Oliver! I'm done, I won't let you do this anymore." I whispered, tears prickling at my eyes.

"How many times have you said that before?" He laughed.

I gathered my strength, and jutted my knee up. He bit back a groan of pain, letting me go. "You bitch." He hissed.

"Never again, Oliver. I'm done. I mean it." I whispered, rushing for the stairs. I paused at the top of them when I heard him laugh.

"That's what you always say. Like hell you mean it."

I rushed down the stairs to rejoin my family and have dinner, excusing Oliver to the bathroom as the reason for why he wasn't there yet. I ate food I didn't taste, and I told everyone the news of the twins I was carrying, and what I was naming them.

After everyone congratulated (fake congratulations in Oliver's case) me about Zoey and Liam and helped me clean up, they departed with hugs and kisses.

For the first time ever, I made sure the doors in my house were locked tight, made sure all the lights were off, and then went upstairs to my bedroom. I changed into a silk nightgown, and crawled between the Egyptian cotton sheets of my bed, under my heavy down comforter. The bed was the most comfortable thing I'd ever lay in, and I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep.

I lay awake for hours listening to the sound of the waves crashing ashore right in my backyard.

Only after I grabbed my Blackberry from my side table and sent an email off to the inbox where I'd sent countless other ones before that over the past years, was I able to fall into a deep but restless sleep.

**_From: mstewart(at)stewartproductions(dot)com_**

**_To: _****_ooken(at)stewartproductions(dot)com_**

**_I'm sorry. Please still come on Wednesday. I love you.  
_**

Just like always.


	9. Chapter 8

**Gosh! Another update within two days! Shocking! Hahaha. I hope you guys are liking thisss! **

**This chapter has some pretty important things in it, so read carefully =) I only got one review for last chapter...please review guys, it helps keep my going! I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen**

**

* * *

**

The next day, after going grocery shopping in the morning to stock my cabinets, pantry, and refrigerator, Lilly came over at noon. Oliver was working, and we donned our bathing suits and went to go tan by my pool.

She lay on the chaise lounge beside me, blond hair in a messy bun, black bikini on. I eyed her thin body with envy. I felt gross in my bikinis now, with my baby bump protruding from my usually fit, thin body; but they were all I had. I'd had no choice but to done my hot pink bikini. I made a mental note to ask Lilly to go shopping soon, as I needed maternity clothes really bad. I just hoped I wouldn't have to purchase elastic wasted jeans.

We lay in a comfortable silence, eyes shut behind our sunglasses, listening to the waves crashing ashore. Out of nowhere, she said, "Oliver and I have started to try for a baby."

"Oh?" I said, after a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess you could say we stopped trying to not have one. I stopped taking my birth control. And we aren't using protection." She said easily, so sure of what she wanted.

"Are you sure?" I inquired. "You've only just gotten married, Lil. You're only twenty three. You have time."

"I know..." She said, trailing off. "But we've been together so long, Miley. The marriage was just a technicality. For a while, we didn't think we'd do it. Oliver mostly. He said it wasn't really important. We knew how we felt about each other. I don't know what changed, but we got married. And now we're ready." She said softly. "I'm ready, Miley. I want to have a baby. My husbands baby. My Oliver's baby."

It took everything I had, but I smiled in her direction. "Then go for it...or should I say go at it?" I grinned.

She laughed, "You're gross."

"You love me anyways," I grinned.

"Of course," She laughed. "Promise me after you have the twins that we'll still be best friends?" She said, "I don't wanna loose you, Miley."

My throat constricted. How could I do this to her?

"You couldn't, even if you wanted me to," I said, reaching for her hand. "We're sisters, Lilly. For better or for worse. Always."

She smiled at me, and we held hands for a minute, before letting them fall apart.

After a moment of silence she said, "What's it feel like?" softly.

I turned to look at her, and saw that she'd taken her sunglasses off, and was looking at me.

"What's what feel like?" I asked, raising my sunglasses to rest on top of my head.

"Being pregnant." She said.

I thought for a moment. "I get heartburn all the time now. I've started craving the weirdest things. My feet and back have started hurting all the time, and the morning sickness was a bitch. I kind of am starting to feel uncomfortable in my own skin." I said.

"Oh." She said, looking nervous.

"But Lilly..." I whispered, "It's still the best feeling in the world."

**xXxxXx**

The heels of my black high heeled, knee high leather boots clacked on the floor of the reception area and waiting room of the psychologist that my father made an appointment with for me that Wednesday.

Doctor James Chance. That's the name my father gave me. His name is on a metal plate on the door to the left of the receptionist's desk. I don't want to be here, spending an hour of my time talking to some crusty old guy who doesn't wear socks with his shoes. All male psychologists seem to fit that description.

I check in with the receptionist and then sit in an arm chair, and pull out the most recent issue of Cosmopolitan from my Coach purse, and open it to where I'd left off.

It's only three minutes before the door to his office opens, and I hear my name called out. I sigh, and shut my magazine and stuff it in my bag and stand, heading over there. When I look up, I stop walking, my breath catches in my throat.

This guy is _hot_. He smiled at me, perfectly in line, bright white teeth sparkling inside his mouth. His smile makes my knees weak, its so wonderful. His dark hair is in a short cut, but long enough to make me long to run my fingers through it. He's clean shaven, _ripped_, and _young_. And wearing socks.

"Ms Stewart?" He says, and I snap out of my trance. God, his voice is so sexy! I feel my cheeks flush, and I walk forward. "Hi," He smiled again, holding out his hand, "I'm Jim Chance." His grip is firm, he feels so strong.

"Call me Miley," I correct, shaking his hand.

He nods, "Miley it is. Come on in." I follow him into the office. It's bright and cheery. The walls a yellow color, his degrees hanging framed behind his desk. Along one wall is a long shelf of many books, and one end of the room is dedicated to a large, overstuffed couch and two arm chairs. I notice a doll house, kids table, and box of toys in the corner, and figure he must shrink children too.

"Have a seat," He says, gesturing to the seating area. I sit in the center of the couch, and he sits across from me in the chair. "What brings you here?" He asked conversationally.

I raise an eyebrow. "My father made me come here."

"You're under eighteen?" He asks, eying my baby bump.

"I'm twenty three." I say, "Twenty three, a single woman, pregnant with twins. I think I've been clinically depressed for a while, and have secrets I can't tell anyone that eat away at me."

He takes in this information for a moment. "Ok. Do you want to talk about it?"

I consider this, and him, for a moment. "What if I don't want to?"

He shrugs. "You're twenty three. Your dad can't force you to see me, really. If you don't want to talk about that, we can talk about whatever you want, even." He said. "It's all up to you."

I think about this for a moment, and then say, "While if I'm gunna reveal my innermost thoughts and feelings to you, I think I deserve some information."

"Fair enough," He shrugs. "What do you wanna know?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirty." He says easily.

"Are you married?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"...boyfriend?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "I'm straight, Miley. Just haven't found the right one. Right now, I'm in a relationship with my job."

"If I offered to have sex with you right here and now, what would you do? I asked, seriously.

He paused. "Well...I mean it's not that you're not attractive but...we barely know each other. I'm your psychologist. It'd be against morals..."

I laugh and stop him. "I'm not actually offering. Your answer just tells me about your character. A douche bag who thinks only about sex and not about the person would say yes."

He considers this for a moment. "You're a lot more complicated then you seem."

I laugh. "You have no idea. If I tell you something, will you judge me?"

"I'm a very non judgmental person." He shrugs.

"I'm in love with my best guy friend of eleven years." I whisper, admitting it out loud to someone else besides Oliver for the first time. Ever.

"What's wrong with that?" He inquires.

"He's married. To my best friend. They've been dating for a long time." I said.

"That doesn't make you being in love with him wrong." He reasoned.

I looked up at him. "He's the father of my babies." I add. "And the night we conceived them, wasn't the first time," I say, openly admitting that for the first time ever.

I always believed that if I didn't acknowledge what we did, it couldn't be wrong because it wasn't happening. I always believed that if I never spoke of Oliver, what we did, what he held over me, and the weird hold to me he had, it might go away. It might take away how much of a dirty, disgusting person I was.

"It wrong, because it's what's causing me to let him continue with his lies." I whisper. I don't know why I'm telling him this. I don't know why I'm telling this man I've just met, when I've refused to even let myself think of it for years. Yes, years.

"I'm an awful person, Doctor."

"You're not awful, Miley," He said gently.

"How can I not be awful?" I yell, the tears coming now, "I've been having sex with my best friends boyfriend, now husband, for five years. They've been dating for five and a half! I'm a disgusting, awful person who should burn in hell! But I don't know why I do it," I sob, "I don't know why I can't stop! I try to tell him I'm done, I try to stop! I know it's wrong, but I can't! No matter how many times I tell him I'm done, I always go back!"

He lets me scream and cry, getting out everything I've held in the past six years. And then, he talks, tells me what I should do, something that I've needed for a long time.

When I leave his office to go home, I actually feel relieved that I went, And I actually have a plan of what to say to Oliver tonight. I actually have some idea of how to make him listen to me.

I've also come to the realization though, that I'm also at fault.

I like being with Oliver. I love him. I love him more than anything. And when we're together alone, like that, even though it's a sin, I can pretend that I have the one thing I want most, the one person I love. I can pretend I didn't let the one person I wanted slip through my fingers, when he was right there in front of my face, all because I had the freedom to be with anyone I wanted because I was who I was.

Everyone's always saying how great America is. The land of the free. Let freedom ring.

Really...freedom comes back to bite you in the ass.

**** Not bashing America or freedom...I love this country and being free. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's another update guys. Thanks to the three (I think) people who reviewed. PLEASE Let me know what you guys think and if you're still reading. Your reviews make me want to write more! **

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Jen**

**

* * *

**

_I entered my room, and fell back onto my bed. "You're so stupid, Miley." I whispered, turning on my side to look at my night table. On it rested a framed picture of Oliver, Lilly, and I. Oliver in the middle of Lilly and I. He and Lilly were close together, she was turned towards him. I was thrown in on the end, a third wheel. "How could he ever love you?"_

_It was four in the afternoon, and I'd just returned from another day where I was the third wheel. We'd gone to the mall, and in a store, when Lilly had been off somewhere, Oliver had begun to say, "I love," And I'd waited with bated breath. But then, Lilly came back and Oliver finished with, "That shirt over there," not "You."_

_I lay in bed alone for the next several hours, watching random stuff on TV. Jackson and my father eventually left with their girlfriends, leaving me alone. Again._

_Eventually, I wandered downstairs for food._

_It was when I was sitting on the couch, watching MTV and eating popcorn that Oliver appeared at my front door, knocking on the glass._

_I waved him in, and he entered the house, looking nervous but strangely confident._

_"Hey," He said, sitting beside me._

_"Hi. Where's Lil?"_

_"Visiting her dad, remember?"_

_"Oh yea," I said. I'd forgotten._

_"Miley..." He said, and I turned to him, only to be shocked. Instead of speaking, he simply presses his lips to mine._

_I know it's wrong. I know he's my best friend's boyfriend. I know that I shouldn't be doing this. I try to pull away, but he puts a hand on either side of my face, pushing his lips to mine harder, and I'm unable to stop. The way he's kissing me is something I've never felt before. The chemistry between us is indescribable, so there, so big, it can't be ignored._

_When he finally stops, I sit there, trying to catch my breath. And then, I'm silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "What was that for?" I settle on whispering._

_"I love you, Miley," He says softly, moving in to kiss me again._

_This time, though, I'm ready. I grab his hands before he can touch me, and back away, shaking my head. "You're with Lilly. This is wrong, Oliver. So wrong. You need to leave."_

_"You feel the same way, Miley. I know you do," He says. "Everyone does. And you don't want me to leave. Not really. Right?"_

_I say nothing, knowing if I did deny it, I'd be lying, but knowing at the same time that I couldn't admit it._

_Before I register it, he is on top of me, straddling me. He grabs my hands in his, securing them against the back of the couch as he kisses me again. He's so good at this, I wonder how Lilly keeps herself from kissing him all the time. I don't want to do anything else but kiss him. This time, I kiss him back._

_Ad the minutes tick by, more happens. He starts kissing my neck, he slides his hands under my shirt, and almost easily unclasps my bra underneath it, sliding his hands over my breasts._

_Before I know it, he is carrying me upstairs, stripping me of my shirt._

_It's then that I come out of my trance. "Oliver," I yell, "We can't do this, I won't do this, it's so wrong! What about Lilly?"_

_"I don't love her like I love you, Miley." He whispered, hovering over my as I lay on my bed. "I love you so much more."_

_"Then break up with her," I say. At least then I won't be the other woman. I won't be the best friend sleeping with her boyfriend._

_"I can't hurt her like that, Miley," He shakes his head, "That'd break her heart. I can't do that now."_

_"You think this won't break her heart?" I challenge._

_"She doesn't have to know," He whispers. "She'll never know, Miley," he whispers, kissing at my neck. "You want this. You do, I know you do."_

_He's right, in a way. I do what this. I want him to love me, I want him to hold and and kiss me, I want to be the one he loves. But I don't want it like this. I don't want to be that girl. I don't want to be the one to break Lilly's heart. I don't want my life to be full of more secrets and lies._

_"Come on, Miley," He whispers. "I just want to love you...why is that so wrong?"_

_I shudder beneath him, and then give a slow, nervous nod._

I wake with a start, beads of cold sweat covering my body. I look at the clock, and see I still have two hours before Oliver's supposed to get here.

I decide to take a nice back, and after I sit in the warm tub, jacuzzi jets on, and apple scented bubble bath around me, I let myself think.

It'd been years since I relived that first time in my dreams.

That night was what started it all. It started years of lying, sneaking around. Years of him promising to tell her, but never coming through. Years of promising me we'd be together eventually like a normal couple, but never keeping the promise. Years of stolen kisses, heated moments, keeping a secret so big, it filled me with guilt and tears every single day.

Years of me telling myself it was going to stop, of promising myself I would end it...but always backing down. He did this to me. He made this mess.

But I was the one who let it happen.

I never wanted this to happen. Not by a long shot. I never wanted to do this to Lilly. I never wanted to do this to myself.

In reality, Oliver took everything from me. He has my virginity. He takes away my ability to say no. He takes away every ounce of will I have. But I can't do that anymore.

A long time has passed when I finally get out of the bath. Just enough time for me to dry off, put clothes (undergarments and sweats) on, put on a little makeup, and put my wet hair in a messy bun.

I make it downstairs just as the bell rings, and I open it up. He walks in casually, a friend visiting a friend, but moves in right when the door shuts, his lips heading for mine. I stop him though, putting my hands on his chest pushing him away.

"Oliver wait." I whisper.

For once, he actually listens, noticing the urgency to my voice.

"What?" He asks. I go to open my mouth to talk, but he holds up a finger. "Wait, we'll be much more comfortable upstairs." He grabs my hand, and heads for the stairs, leaving me no choice but to follow him.

When we reach the top of the stairs, I lead the way to my bedroom, and I sit on my made bed, gesturing for him to sit. He sits beside me on the other side, on the side that would be his in another life. A life where we'd done this right, and we were a married couple, experiencing our first pregnancy. Another "what if you'd done things the normal way" moment.

"We need to talk." I finally get the chance to say.

"About what?" He asks.

"About where we stand, about what's going to happen...about how...this has to stop, Oliver." I whisper.

"Miley," He whispers, his voice saw raw, holding so much emotion. "Please..."

"No, you please!" I cry out. I won't let him pull that with me. "I don't wanna hear about how you need me, how you need this! This may be your perfect life, but it sure as hell is not mine! This is killing me Oliver! Killing me! And my life isn't just about me anymore!" I shouted, hands falling to my belly. "What we've been doing made it about so much more than that." He said nothing, and so I went on. "You know what we've been doing! You've known the risks! You've known that this has been causing me so much grief, Oliver, but you don't care! All you've been doing for the past six years is taking advantage of me and hurting me!" I paused to inhale and exhale deeply. "You knew," I said softly, finally looking up at him, right in the eye. "You knew how I felt. You know that I was so in love with you, that you could get me to do any fucking thing you wanted."

He looked away. "I never meant to hurt you."

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand stuck him across the face. "LIKE HELL!" I shouted, so angry. "All you've been doing for six years is seeing how much you could push to get what you want! You knew how I felt, you knew I wanted to be with you, and all you've given me was heartache, misery, pain, and a pregnancy. Oh, and don't let me forget broken promises." I snapped.

"What broken promises?" He exclaimed.

"Every time you told me you'd leave Lilly, every time you told me we'd be together..." I trailed off, my heart breaking more as I said the last one. "Every time you told me you loved me."

"Miley, I do love you!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand, "I love you so much...but...it's not that simple." He said, looking down. I shut my eyes, looking away. I felt his hand on my face, gently turning me back to him, his forehead pressed against mine. "I love you more than anything...but things...you just don't understand."

"I understand. I understand that all you can do is tell me more lies. I also understand that you don't really love me, because when you really love someone, you're willing to do anything! You're willing to do _anything_, no matter what the consequences. And you've never been willing to do that for me." I whispered.

After nothing but silence followed for at least a minute, I said, "Exactly."

"Miley-"

I cut him off, "Stop!" I said sharply. "I'm done listening to you right now Oliver. I don't want to hear it anymore. I just want to curl up in my bed with a big bowl of Oreo ice cream, my television playing, and my book. Right now, I'm just...done. I'm better then the hell you've been putting me through. I deserve better. Lilly deserves better. And most importantly, my children deserve better. They deserve the best, the absolute best, and I won't let this bring them down. They don't deserve to have me for a mother, they deserve better. But I'm what they get, so I'm sure as hell going to give them the best me I can. And that...doesn't include you and me doing this. I already screwed them over, giving them your stupid DNA. Don't want to pull them down anymore." I said forcefully.

I saw anger flash across his face, his fists clench, eyes burning.

"Just get out. I don't want to see you anymore right now." I said. "Please, Oliver. You owe me...you owe me that much. Just leave. Don't make me call the police."

He stood there, staring at me for the longest moment. I almost thought he was going to hit me, go into a rage. But instead, he began to walk for the door. He got to the door of my room, and then turned around. He walked back to me quickly, lightly placing his hands on my face. Before I could stop him, he pressed the gentlest kiss I'd ever gotten from him on my lips, and then hurried back to the door, leaving without another word.

I waited until I heard the door shut behind him downstairs, until I heard his car start and pull away from my home. I walked downstairs slowly, shut and locked the door, and went to my kitchen.

I considered getting a bowl, but I just grabbed the gallon of ice cream from the freezer, along with the can of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a spoon, before going upstairs. I stripped out of all my clothes except my panties, and pulled an extra large t-shirt over my head to wear as a night gown, more comfortable in loose clothing nowadays.

I then grabbed my television remote, crawled into my bed, and turned on the television to ABC Family, where they were playing a marathon of the old television show I used to watch as a teenager, Pretty Little Liars.

Then I grabbed my ice cream and the fixings, and began to eat. I felt proud of myself. Relieved. Like a weight was lifted.

I made it through half of the carton, and a third of an episode before I broke down into tears.


End file.
